The present disclosure relates to a display device.
There are display devices for realizing a stereoscopic vision when an image observer observes two or more images with parallax or disparity (which images may be referred to simply as “parallax images”). Methods for realizing stereoscopic vision in display devices of this kind include various systems. Among the various systems, systems such as a barrier system and a lens system are the mainstream systems.
In cases of these systems, a special optical element enabling parallax images to be perceived three-dimensionally, that is, an optical element such as a barrier, a lens, or the like is disposed on the display surface side of an image display section, and the optical element controls the direction of light emitted from the image display section. Meanwhile, on the side of the image display section, control is performed so as to allocate pixels according to the positions of viewpoints: for example, for a right eye and a left eye in a case of stereoscopic images (three-dimensional images) with a binocular parallax; and for a first viewpoint, a second viewpoint, a third viewpoint, . . . in a case of stereoscopic images with multiple parallaxes. Therefore, stereoscopic images are degraded in resolution because the number of pixels for each viewpoint in the stereoscopic images is reduced as compared with a planar image (two-dimensional image) displayed by the same display device.
As a measure against this, in a related art, degradation in resolution in a horizontal direction is suppressed by forming light emitting pixels of a backlight having a function of a barrier in stepwise oblique light emitting pixel columns (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-44181, for example).